Talk:A King's Confidant
Saving Eldric How? No matter what I do, he dies... :: You can't. He's intended to die, whether you fight or not. The only difference is you get exp if you fight them. ~ Bethgael ( (talk) 06:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC)) Bann Loren's Lands only available in late game The article says you can visit this place after being to Lothering. However, it appeared on my world map only after I've gathered the army from all 4 allies. Confirm this anyone and edit the article? Crozz 20:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :It should definitely appear immediately after Lothering, though I've not yet tested with a game where I hadn't got past Lothering before installing RtO. However, in one of the games I've played RtO with, all I had done was get past Lothering and the new location appeared on the map next time I fired up DA:O after installing the DLC. My other in progress campaigns, at all sorts of different points, all show the new location when I first load a game from them after installing the DLC. It sounds as though you may have come across some sort of bug. Could you confirm what platform you're on and at what point in the campaign you installed RtO and we can see if anyone else can check this out and find the same issue? 13:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Bugged in Steam I am on PC (latest version with Steam). I have NOT installed RtO. I can't accept the quest - when I am in the area, I can attempt to revive the guy on the ground, but it says then something like ''(download content) ''for that choice. Bug or in-game marketing (but in that case why would they show it so late)? Crozz 14:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : How very strange! Has anyone else had the same problem - and if they have, are they also using Steam? If we can pin down the nature of the bug then we can document it in the article. (Whilst I'm here, I can confirm that with RtO installed, the quest appears correctly after finishing Lothering.) 11:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : I am also running the Steam version. For me, once I got the prompt to download the content, Elric died: I cannot speak to him further. My assumption is that this is intended behaviour, and that buying and downloading the DLC will cause the quest to be continuable in some way. However, since the DLC is not purchasable through Steam, I don't really want to test this. DewiMorgan (talk) 05:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : I just ran into this bug for the first time. I'm running DA:O via Steam, and Elric is just sitting on the forest floor, with no chance of revival, and the quest is highlighted to search him. However, only a dialogue option is available. I'm about 50% done with the game, just completed 2/4 major quests. I purchased DA:O 'mega pack' or whatever it's called which came with some DLC packs/incorporated (and some dragon armor). Hmmmmmm Journal Entry? Ive downloaded it and it doesnt seem to be appearing in the Journal section, I'm well past Lothering as it already is blacked out. I've been up to no good on Insane for Mass Effect 2 so I can't remember if all DLC's take this long to activate or not. Im on the 360 btw. --FLaSHBaCK HaSH 23:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC)